Black Parade
by Rikku-Crowley
Summary: This is the story of the Black Parade. Their secrets, lies, and betrayal. The story of the seven people who deceived the public...and I was one of them. AU. Rated M for later chapters. For all chapters: I don't own FMA! No Flame Please. Thank you.
1. Prologue

A/N: Umm... Hello, everyone. Rikku here. I've had this idea since about May 6th, I believe it was, and thought I'd write a prologue and if you guys liked it I'd write more. Well, my friend, La Salle De Bain, really liked the idea and she convinced me to juggle all my sotries and start this one. Anyway, here's the prologue, please review or there will be no more story. Once again, I am lacking an editor for the prologue because I wrote this on impulse and my previous editor isn't online.

Black Parade

Prologue

Ed's POV

_When I was_

_A young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

New York City. A place full of life and excitement. Though with this excitement comes crime, and with the crime come heros. But some heros, behind the glory and kindness, lurks a single goal that they will do whatever it takes to reach. Even sacrifice the life of another. As they say, every star, has a shadow. I met Roy Mustang when I was sixteen years old.

_He said "Son when_

_You grow up will you be_

_The savior of the broken,_

_The beaten, and the damned?"_

He told me of an organization. An organizationseen in the eyes of the public as heros of the people, helping the police prevent crime. He told me that it was previously arranged by my late father that I be a member of said organization. To join the Black Parade.

_He said, "Will you_

_Defeat them,_

_Your demons_

_And all the non-believers_

_The plans that they have made?_

_Because one day_

_I'll leave you_

_A phantom_

_To lead you in the summer,_

_To join the __**Black Parade**_"

This is the story of the Black Parade. Their secrets, lies, and betrayal. The story of the seven people who deceived the public...and I was one of them.

A/N: I know it's short but I don't want to type something long for nothing. Please review or I really won't write anymore. I'll just keep it all in my head. I have the first half of chapter one already planned out so if I get at least 10 reviews I'll start working on it.


	2. Welcome to the Black Parade

A/N: Hi everybody. Sorry it took so long I've had a rather busy summer. Before I start chapter 1 let me just inform you…. I don't know squat about New York. What is seen in movies and television is the extent of my knowledge. I've never been there, heck I've never even been on a plane before. So feel free to correct me if I mess up on something about the city. Though I will do research if I need it. Anyway, I'll stop wasting time. On with chapter 1!

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Black Parade

(Ed's POV)

I punched the snooze button for the third time that morning. I didn't want to go to work on my birthday, damn it. I'll call in sick. Yeah, it's perfect. Out of nowhere, light flooded my room. I groaned and burrowed under my blankets. "Go away sun!" I called from my hideout. I audibly whined when the comforter was torn from me.

I forced one eye open to glare at my younger brother as he plopped down next to me. "Happy birthday, Brother." He chirped with the largest grin. What the hell was he so happy about? It wasn't even _his_ birthday. "Come on, Brother, get up. I made you breakfast."

I perked up a bit at this statement. Food? Well, I suppose I could drag myself out of bed for some food. "Alright, alright. I'm up." I told him as I rolled off the bed and onto my feet, heading for the kitchen in our small two-bedroom apartment. As I attempted to rub the sleep from my weary eyes I felt Al's hands come up from behind me and cover them. I sighed and let myself be led into the next room. When my sight returned to me, I was greeted with a cheerful 'surprise!' from our friends the Rockbells.

A tired smile appeared on my face at the sight of the decorations and our neighbor's happiness. I sat down and had a plate of pancakes placed in front of me. "So, Ed, how does it feel to be sixteen?" Pinako asked as I dug into my birthday breakfast.

I paused a moment to swallow before answering. "Not really any different from being fifteen. By the way, thank you, guys. This was really nice of you."

"We didn't do much. It was all Al's idea." Winry said happily. "We'll give you your cake and presents tonight."

"Aww, how sweet. My baby brother really does care." I replied playfully. We spent a while simply talking about random topics that happened to come to mind. After a while I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh, jeez, don't you guys have school soon?"

Al and Winry both looked up at the clock a second before scrambling for their bags. Al shrugged on his jacket and looked at me while I put my dishes in the sink. "Are you going to go to work today, Brother?" he asked, putting one his backpack.

"Nah, I think I'll call in sick today." I said, lifting the handle to wash my plate, frowning when not a drop of water came out. "…Or not."

Pinako looked at me curiously as I attempted to get the water flowing a few more times. "Did you pay the bill?" she questioned.

I sighed heavily, throwing my fork in the sink. "No. I completely forgot."

"I wish I could stay and make you feel better, Ed. But we really need to get going." Winry said, rubbing my back soothingly before heading out the door. "Bye, Granny. Bye, Ed. Happy birthday."

Al waved goodbye too as he ran after his blue-eyed companion. "See you tonight." Al called, closing the door behind him.

I plopped down at the kitchen table, slamming my head effectively against it. "…Ow" I whined once the sting in my head registered.

Pinako sat next to me, sliding a cup of coffee towards me. I accepted it gratefully, awaiting the suggestion I knew was coming. "Ed…" Pinako started, "Why don't you let me pay for this? Or you can move in with us. What do you say? It will take a lot of pressure off you."

I shook my head. "No. I already owe you too much. I'll pay for it with my own money."

"You'll never be able to do that the way you're going now. You'll have to get a job that pays more."

I cradled my head in my hands. "I can't. No one would hire me 'cause I'm a high school dropout Just face it, I'll be waiting tables the rest of my life. But as long as Al amounts to something I'll be happy. And Al's smart, I have high hopes for him. He's gonna be like, a doctor, or a lawyer or something." I mumbled. I stood and headed back to my room to get ready for work. "Thanks for the offer, granny, but I can do it myself."

She smiled sadly at me before going across the hall to her own apartment. I pulled on the long sleeved black button up shirt and black pants, tying the deep red apron around my waist and quickly brushed through my hair, tying it in a ponytail. I exited my apartment, heading for the restaurant I worked at.

-000-

I arrived at work just on time, running in and throwing the bag containing the uniform from my second job where I always do, heading to the first table occupied in my section this morning. Annoyingly enough my first table was a couple with a group of young children. Now don't get me wrong, kids are okay but when you're trying to wait on a table with four toddlers whining about not wanting the chicken fingers their parents ordered for them, you suddenly realize that you never want kids.

Once I had their orders I headed to the back to get the drinks. As I entered the kitchen I was greeted by two of my friends, Russell Tringham and Rose Thomas. "Hey, what're you guys talking about?" I asked as I proceeded to fill the cups the customer's desired beverage.

"Rose was just telling me how upset she was that her father grounded her for running up the phone bill…again." Russell said.

Rose scoffed. "Well I'm sorry if my boyfriend and I have a lot to talk about. Father just doesn't understand that."

I sighed. "At least you _have_ a father."

They both looked at me sympathetically. "Hey, I thought you were over that already. It's been about a year now and you hardly saw him to begin with, right?" Rose said. "And you're doing just fine on your own."

I laughed solemnly. "Yeah, sure." I placed the glasses on a tray and walked back out. I could already tell this was going to be a bad day.

-000-

About an hour later I brought the check to the couple with the four children. Finally, those children had been driving me crazy. Throwing food at me every time I stopped to check on them. Honestly, these people need to learn to control their kids. Stupid brats. As they left I quickly swooped in to clear the table of crumbs, dishes and, of course, my tip. But as I drew closer I noticed only about fifty cents laying on the tabletop and I knew they didn't include it with the bill. I starred in angry disbelief. The tip was supposed to be fifteen to twenty percent of the ticket! I looked out the window and saw the family walking back to their car. I snatched up the coins and stormed towards the front door.

I passed Russell on my way out and heard him calling my name as I burst out the doors. "Hey!" I yelled, gaining the couple's attention. "I don't need this, you cheap bastard!" I threw the coins in the man's direction and stomped back inside and headed back to my section.

"Elric!" I froze at the sound of my boss's angry voice and winced. I turned around and walked nervously towards him. On the way to my boss I caught a dark haired man watching me with a smirk, looking me over as if he were studying my body. Great, just what I need, another pervert.

I stood in front of my boss and sighed. "Look, Mr. Yoki (1)…"

He held his hand up to silence me. "I'll have no more excuses, Elric. And I will also no longer tolerate your hostile behavior."

At this statement I began to panic a bit. "Wait. Please, I need this job. Just one more chance. I won't mess up this time, I promise….please." Ugh, God how I dreaded practically begging like that. But I have to think of Al. If I don't have this job I won't be able to support my little brother. I only hope Yoki will give me this chance since I've already had about three previous last chances here.

Yoki narrowed his eyes and glared into my pleading ones. He sighed and fiddled with one of his mustache whiskers. "Alright, I suppose I could give you _one_ more chance. Go serve that man there." He ordered, pointing to the smirked bastard from before. "If you mess up again you're gone, understood?" I nodded vigorously. "Ugh, I should have fired you ages ago you worthless rat."

As Yoki walked away I made sure to effectively flick off his retreating figure before stalking angrily over to the dark haired man. I released a heavy sigh. "Good morning, I'm Edward, I'll be serving you today. What would you like to drink this morning?" I asked, staring uninterestedly at my notepad, pen in hand.

The man looked up at me with deep blue eyes, that smart-ass-know-it-all-smirk still plastered on his face. Jackass. "Edward Elric, huh? Say, how old are you, Edward?"

I didn't even lift my gaze from my notepad. I was used to sleaze balls like this. Once a man even had the audacity to slap me on the ass and call it my tip. I sighed. "Well, I'm much too young for you, I can tell you that, you old bastard." I droned, fiddling my pen between my thumb and index finger.

"Ooh, How harsh." He said in mock hurt. "I'm sure your father would be so disappointed if he knew how you were acting towards his dear old friend. And a coffee would be superb."

"Regular or deca- you knew my father?!"

The man's smirk grew. "Regular is fine. And…possibly."

I starred at the man angrily. "Possibly?! What does that mean?! You either know him or you don't."

"Tell me how old you are and bring my coffee. Then we'll talk."

"Fine! I'll get your damn coffee but when I get back I want some answers." I growled and stomped in the direction of the kitchen, turning around at the door. "And I'm sixteen starting today for your information!" That said I slammed into the kitchen to retrieve the raven-haired bastard's coffee.

I snatched up a cup, a deep scowl on my face as I reached for the coffee pot. Just as I turned to rush out of the kitchen I stopped abruptly, almost running into another one of my co-workers, Sciezka.

The mousy girl apologized quickly before looking at me oddly. "Oh, Ed, what are you doing here right now? It's Tuesday. I thought you went to your other job first on Tuesdays." Sciezka said with a confused expression.

I felt a pang of fear and I smiled nervously at her. "It's not Tuesday, Sciezka, its Wednesday."

Sciezka tilted her head then looked to Russell who was just coming through the door with a tray of empty plates. "Hey, Russ, what's today?" she called to him.

Russell looked at us oddly before replying, "Tuesday."

Before Sciezka even had the chance to look back to me I was out the door, the cup of coffee forgotten on the counter. On the way I grabbed my bag of clothes before racing out of the restaurant.

I ran. I ran hard and fast. Making my way through the mass of people, only being stopped by a large group of citizens waiting at an intersection. I shoved my way through the people. Screw the 'don't walk' signal! I needed to cross and I needed to cross now. So, in stupid desperation, I made a run for it. I managed to avoid many of the cars but, just when I was beginning to think I was home free, a cab pulled out of nowhere, hitting me in the hip and knocking me to the ground. The driver got out and starred at me in disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with you, kid?!" he yelled, "Are you crazy or somethin'?!" I grit my teeth and pushed myself to my feet, completely ignoring the man. I stood on shaky legs a moment before setting the pace at a heavy jog. "Hey! Kid, come back!" I heard the man call but ignored him again.

-000-

Pain coursed through my body more and more with each step that drew me closer to my destination. At long last I reached the small shop that was job number two. Once inside, I fell to my knees, panting heavily, my heart racing and a throbbing pain in my right side.

As I began to regain my strength I heard my other boss (who I liked much more than Yoki) call me. I looked up and saw a saddened look on his face and he waved me into his office. Worry washed over me when I looked at the clock on the wall. I was an hour and a half late. This did not bode well for my sorry ass. I miserably got to my feet and wobbled into the man's office. "Mr. Marcoh…. I'm sorry…I forgot I was supposed to come here first today."

The elderly man looked at me sorrowfully. "I figured it was something of that sort. But, Edward, I've come to realize that I can no longer trust you to be here on time." Marcoh told me, handing me a tissue. I looked away sadly and wiped the small dribble of blood from my forehead. "It saddens me to say this but I'm going to have to let you go."

I looked down and nodded. "Yeah, I get that. I don't blame you at all." I said as I stood to leave. "Thank you for letting me work here as long as you have." After thanking him I slid out of Marcoh's office and began the walk back to the restaurant.

-000-

I entered the restaurant forty-five minutes later, Yoki's yelling welcoming me. "Elric! That is the last straw!" He screeched, drawing quite a bit of attention to us. "I gave you a chance and you blew it! How dare you run out of here unannounced with a customer waiting!" My eyes widened. The bastard! I looked over to where he was sitting before I left. Naturally, he was long gone. I hung my head in disappointment. "Are you even listening to me, Elric?! You're fired! Now get out of my restaurant!"

I glared at him and stomped off to say goodbye to Russell and Rose. As I entered the kitchen I shoved over a pile of pots and pans that were waiting to be cleaned and made my way to my friends. "Well…" I started once I reached the two. "It's been nice working with you guys hope to see you again sometime." I said sadly before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Russell called. "I almost forgot the man you were serving before you ran off told me to give you this." Russell handed me a black envelope with my name written in gold ink on it. I looked at it curiously then back to them. "Don't worry, we didn't read it. I wanted to but _some people_…" He cast a glare to Rose. "Think it's an invasion of privacy to open another person's letters."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Rose. "Thanks." I said giving a small wave and heading out the door. Looks like I'm going to have to take Pinako up on her offer after all. I've tried to do this on my own for so long. Only now I realize…I can't.

-000-

I slowly climbed the stairs of our building, pain and guilt raking through me. I heard the door behind me open while I attempted to find my key. I turned and saw Pinako looking at me with a worried expression. "Ed…what are you doing home so early?" she asked. I bit my bottom lip and turned back to my own door. "Ed…" she repeated.

Once the door was open I stepped aside to allow her entry. "Let's not discuss it in the hall." We sat at the kitchen table and I proceeded to tell her everything. About the cab, getting fired from both jobs, and about the man whose name I never received. "So, now I don't have any money, I don't have a job, we're running low on food, and we have no water-" I growled and slammed my head on the table for the second time that day when the power went out. "-Or power!" I fought against tears that threatened to fall. "I don't know what to do anymore." I whined.

Pinako rubbed my back soothingly. "It's going to be alright, Ed. Just come stay with us at least until we figure something out."

I sat up, running my fingers through my hair. "Okay, but only until I find a suitable job, alright. I don't want to burden you and Winry with our presence." I said, toying with the envelope in my hand. "I'll go grab some of my stuff and bring it over there, alright?"

She nodded and got up form her seat at the table, giving me one last pat on the back before leaving my home. I starred at the envelope a little longer before opening it and pulling out the paper inside and unfolding it and reading the words aloud. "Dear Edward, if you still want your questions answered meet me in front of Grand Central Station on 42nd Street and Park Avenue as soon as possible. I'll be waiting. -Roy Mustang." I set the paper down and looked at the clock. "I have time." I got up and ran across the hall. "Granny I have somewhere I have to go right now but I'll be back by the time Al and Winry get back, okay?" I called.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

I tensed a bit. "Just…I have to meet someone. I'll be back soon." I said, closing the door and heading out for the station.

-000-

I stood outside the station anxiously, looking around for Mustang. Damn, he said he'd be here. Am I too late? I'd been standing here for about half an hour and still no sign of the man. Maybe it was just a cruel joke. Bastard if I ever see him again I'll kick his ass. Just as I was about to leave I heard chattering and saw a bit of pointing. Out of nowhere I felt a rush of wind and two strong arms encircle me and saw the terrifying sight of the ground and its inhabitants getting smaller and smaller. Which could only mean…I paled. It could only mean I was getting higher.

At that thought my fear of heights kicked in and I began to squirm and try to get out of the strong grip around my waist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard a slightly familiar voice warn. "Well, unless you_ want_ me to drop you." it teased. I cautiously looked up to where I assumed my captor's head was only to come face to face with a black mask (2).

I gulped audibly. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked, subconsciously clutching the man's neck tightly. "And would now be an awful time to mention that I'm afraid of heights?!"

The man chuckled. "You'll see soon enough, Edward. And scared of heights, huh? Then I guess it really is a good thing you're so small."

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Please don't yell in my ear." He said calmly.

"Why shouldn't I?!" I yell right into his ear.

"Because I can let you fall to your death."

"…Fine." I pouted, finally taking notice to the silver glider beneath the man's feet that kept us airborne. Interesting.

-000-

After what seemed like forever of flying I was finally fed up. The sun was setting and I was getting drowsy. "Hey! Jackass! Where the hell are we going and when are we gonna get there?" I asked over the wind.

"Chill out, pipsqueak, we're here." He growled as we descended upon the roof of a tall building. Once the machine was on the ground my captor stepped off, dragging me with him towards a door on the far end of the rooftop. "Come on." He ordered.

Oh no, if he thought I was just gonna come quietly he thought wrong. I was not going to end up on the news reported 'MISSING'. I mean going with a stranger is stupid but going with a _masked_ stranger is down right fucking creepy. No way. I pulled my arm towards me roughly, forcing the man to stop. He turned back to look at me and I glared. "I said, come on." He growled, tugging me harder.

"No way! I'm not going with you, you freak."

"Freak?" He questioned, touching his masked chin before pushing a button on the right sleeve of his armored suit. I backed up slightly when the mask seemed to remove itself from his face, revealing a rather pissed off Mustang. "Now, come on." The bastard turned around, tugging on my arm again. Only this time I allowed myself to be pulled.

The stairwell we entered was dark, making me fear I might trip and fall. I starred at the back of Mustangs head a moment. "Umm…" I started but as cut off by the man's explanation to my unasked question.

"I don't know if you've ever heard of the Black Parade but if you have that makes my job a lot easier." He said.

I thought a moment before answering. "Yeah, I've heard of them. I don't trust them." I mumbled.

"Well, you better start trusting them because you're going to be one of them." Roy stated, leading us down another flight of stairs.

I let out a little laugh. "Pft. Okay." I snickered.

Mustang cast a dark glare in my direction, clearly telling me something along the lines of, 'If I could, I would set you ablaze right now'. So, naturally, I shied away from his glare with a stunned, "Oh, good lord you're not joking, are you?"

The man turned his attention to a large silver door at the bottom of the stairs, not saying another word to me until we reached the door. He paused, his had resting on the handle and looked back at me. "Well, Edward…" He said, that smirk returning to his face as he pulled open the door. "Welcome to the Black Parade."

The open door revealed a giant room, many hallways branching off along the walls. Weapons, portraits, and newspaper articles littered the black painted walls as well. I quickly took note of the fact that everything from the walls to the drink coasters was black. "Jeez…" I murmured. "I think you guys take this black thing just a little too seriously."

Mustang's smirk grew. "Come on, let me show you to your room." He whispered into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine.

"O-okay." I stumbled after the man, heading towards one of the many hallways.

As we turned the corner we nearly ran into another man with dark brown hair. This new comer was a tad bit taller than Mustang was and met Roy's eyes with what looked to almost be a glare. "Lust…back so soon?" he asked. Lust? What the hell?

Roy glared back at the man. "I was only gone a few hours, Greed. Just as I intended to." Mustang snarled.

"Well, a good leader would leave…his…" This Greed person starred at me before looking accusingly back at Roy. "Who is this?" he asked, pointing a finger at me.

"Well, He's Pride's son. And he'll be the new Pride." Mustang replied smugly.

Greed looked back at me, studying me the same way the bastard had this morning at the restaurant. I scooted a bit farther behind Mustang's back. I didn't like this Greed person at all. He gave me a very bad feeling. Greed smirked at me and continued on to where ever he was going before we ran into him.

After we got a fair distance from him I turned my attention back to Mustang. "Uhh, why the hell did he call you Lust?" I asked.

"Because we each have our second names. And we're named after one of the seven deadly sins. And I was given the name Lust just like you are going to be given your father's name: Pride."

I looked down. "Ah. I see."

Mustang stopped and gave me a sympathetic look. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a new voice. "Hey!" it called angrily. We turned around to see a boy that looked not that much older than I myself glaring at us. His long green locks reaching just past his waist. "Where the hell were you?!" The teen accused before looking at me. "And who the fuck is this little shrimp?" he asked before taking a better look at me. "Though he's a very hot little shrimp ain't he?"

Roy glared. "Envy, this is our new Pride. He'll be filling the open spot and…" Mustang paused, looking Envy right in the eye. "He'll also gain the right as leader if something happens to me."

Envy starred in anger before narrowing his eyes at me with a growl. After a moment Envy's glare was cast on Mustang. "You'll regret that Lust." Envy threatened before stalking off in the same direction Greed had gone. I heard several crashes from that direction a moment later and scurried after Mustang.

At the end of the hall Roy opened a large black door. "Here's your room." He said with a smile.

I gawked at it in pure awe. "It's huge!" I yelled excitedly, jumping onto the large queen sized bed and laying on the cushiony comforter. I looked around the room, noticing a large bookcase against one of the walls. I ran over to it, skimming over all the different titles. "Wow, Al would…" I stopped suddenly, all my excitement coming to a screeching halt. Al.

Mustang walked up next to me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. You have to take me home."

He cast me a confused smile. "Why?" He inquired.

"Well, because I need to take care of Al. We're all we've got, you know."

Roy starred at me in confusion for a moment. "Al?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Al…my little brother."

Mustang laughed nervously, yet I could see a slight anger building up inside him. "You're what?"

"My brother." I said slowly, making sure he understood the concept of the words.

The raven-haired man slid towards the door. "Excuse me." He said before closing the door. After the door closed I heard the sound of a fist hitting the wall after a rather loud "FUCK!" from Mustang just outside my door.

I blinked a few times in confusion. "Okaaaaay." I mumbled to myself, hopping back onto my bed. I flopped onto my back with a sigh. "This is the strangest birthday I have ever had in my fucking life…and I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more complicated soon."

-TBC-

Yoki was of course the lieutenant that was in charge of the Youswell mines in episode 9 and returned in episodes 30 and 32.

2) I picture the outfits as ones very similar to the outfit James Franco wears in spiderman3 as his role as New Goblin/Harry Osborn except a different glider thing.

A/N: OMG! Finally! That took forever. But, it's done and that's what matters. Now, I worked very hard on this and I have the whole thing in my head and I really love it so please review. I want to know what everyone thinks of it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try and get chapter 2 up as soon as I can. But some of you may know I have other stories I have to work on so I can't neglect those. Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye!

E/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to edit this. I really enjoyed reading and editing it and I can't wait to edit the other chapters. Man summer has been long and slow. Not a good combo for when you need to edit something for all of you out there who are thinking about pursuing an editing career. Don't kill Rikku if you don't like it or because it took forever to post. That's my fault okay, so if you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me. Thanks for reading all of this and I hope you liked it.


End file.
